Jealous
by kinghibi
Summary: Sometimes they watched each other without noticing. Letting frustration out leads to confusion. (RoppiTsuki)
1. Chapter 1

This was the third time. The blond pushed some hair from his face, and continued to listen with growing despair. He was almost sick. How could they be doing this to him? Well, he supposed they didn't even realize what it did to his mind. It, being the sex, between his brother and class senpai.  
It gave him a headache. He wished it wasn't like this. Tsukishima pulled off his glasses and slumped back against his bedroom wall. The walls in this house were too thin. Thin enough so he could hear what Delic did nearly every night, and who he brought home.  
A lot of the time it was girls, sometimes boys. Sometimes even people from his own class. Like Hachimenroppi. Roppi and Tsuki didn't talk much. In fact, they only spoke once before; Roppi had wanted Tsuki to lend him a pen. A pen he never got back.  
The blond didn't really mind, he had a lot of pens you see. He kept losing them anyway. So it didn't matter to him. But from then on, Tsuki started looking for Roppi. Sometimes at lunch, sometimes after school. No one really thought much of him wandering around, no one really thought much of him at all. Tsukishima, the boy that never spoke.  
Sometimes the blond found Roppi smoking on the school roof. Come to think of it, that was where he saw Roppi most often. Hachimenroppi sat at the back of the class, Tsuki sat near the front, so he didn't think to look back. One day their eyes met and to Tsuki's shock their eyes were almost the same. But Roppi's seemed to glow. His were just a dull red, rather boring in Tsuki's opinion.  
The blond's eyes drifted towards his door and for a moment he considered going to Delic's room and peeking inside. To see this side of Roppi. But if Delic was there he had no doubt he would just walk in and try to kill him.  
He found the thought of Roppi doing that with someone made his head ache, and the sounds made him sick. The sight would probably destroy him completely. He'd just have to try and block out the sounds. The moans, gasps, creaking- no. It hurt. He needed to stop thinking about it completely. But what could he do? He didn't have an ipod, or a computer like a lot of people he knew. So he couldn't listen to music. He felt tempted to just walk out of his house, and just walk until morning.  
Though, he had school tomorrow. He'd probably fall asleep in the middle of class.  
He'd been doing that a lot lately, drifting off. He kept himself up late at night cursing Delic and Hachimenroppi's meeting.  
How could Delic, his brother, his unbelievably perverted brother, and Roppi even get along? He honestly thought they'd hate each other. Roppi seemed like the kind of person his brother would despise, and Delic seemed like the sort of person Roppi would find disgusting. For one, Delic's lust, and second, that he was human. Hachimenroppi found humans disguting. He hated them. Hachimenroppi Orihara hated Tsukishima Heiwajima.  
Simply because he was human. Completely disregarding everything else. Though Tsuki himself would admit, he wasn't much. He was shy, he wasn't athletic, his grades weren't the best, all Tsuki liked about himself was that he could draw rather well.  
But that wasn't very important, in his opinion. Roppi wouldn't care that he could draw. No one cares. Only Tsugaru cared, and Tsugaru was long gone, off to some prefect with old buildings. Tsuki could never remember the name. All he knew was that Tsugaru was happy.  
He covered his face at the sound of a loud groan, most likely from Roppi, and sighed in relief as the majority of the sounds disappeared. All that was left were shallow breaths from both his brother and senpai. Soon, Roppi would leave, Delic would shower, and Tsuki would attempt to pull himself from his misery corner and get a glass of water. As it was every Tuesday.  
Delic had told him the last Tuesday that "His lay last night would be coming more often soon". Which meant that Roppi and… Delic. Would be doing that more. Which meant more pain for Tsuki.  
He didn't even know why he felt pain. He just did. It wasn't something he could explain. It really was a wonder to him. Sometimes he in fact wondered why he felt the pain, but that just caused more. As well as confusion.  
So he just gave up.


	2. Chapter 2

No no no no no. It was happening again. This time he had seen them earlier- Delic with his hand on Hachimenroppi's back, leading him to his bedroom. Tsuki was late home. It was Friday, he was always late home. He spent Friday's looking for Roppi. He fell asleep, drawing.  
Tsukishima sniffed, it seemed he had gotten a cold. Or something. That was the only reason. Maybe he had a fever. He'd have to check later. The blond stumbled around in the kitchen, looking for- What was he looking for? He didn't even remember.  
Maybe it had something to do with why everything was so blurry. His glasses? No. He was wearing those.  
The sound of fabric hitting the ground reached his ears and again, the pain in his chest. Overwhelming. This time he really needed to leave. He was still in his uniform. But he didn't really care. He just needed to get out of the house, away from the sounds, his brother and Hachimenroppi.  
Picking up his bag he scrambled out the door. But he didn't get very far. Tsuki collapsed a mere two steps outside. At least out there he couldn't hear them. But he still didn't know why it caused the pain. Pain was a very silly thing. Was it supposed to remind him he was alive? Was it a warning system? Either way, Tsuki didn't see the need for it.  
Especially not this pain. This pain seemed like it was tearing him apart from the inside. He didn't quite like the sound of that.  
The pain of when he broke his leg, he was only seven then, was nothing compared to this. Maybe just an ant bite.  
The blurriness was still there. He tried to blink it away, but realized they were tears. Tears that were too determined to just go away.  
None of this was fair. What did he ever do to have to feel this pain? A pain that no one else seemed to have? How was he supposed to deal with this? He was definitely not the strongest person, in a lot of ways.  
He was just Tsukishima. He drew people without eyes. Because they never seemed to fit. Whenever he drew someone, he always left out the eyes- they tended to look so lifeless.  
"Maybe I-I should druh-draw Roppi-san."  
The thought was rather out of the blue. He had thought of drawing him before, but he didn't want a drawing of his senpai without eyes. Hachimenroppi had too beautiful eyes for that.  
He dragged himself up, wiped the tears from his eyes, and decided to get himself lost. He seemed to do that rather easily by accident, so he should be great at it on purpose, right?  
He just needed to go. Delic and Roppi had... Gotten louder than normal. He could just hear them through the door.  
As he walked, he thought a bit. Let his thoughts wander. He wondered how he had gotten so weak.  
Oh no, Tsukishima Heiwajima had definitely not always been like this. He had always been getting into fights when he was young. He never meant to, but he said things without thinking, and ended up throwing punches. He shared his cousin's (or was it second cousin's?) strength. He never even met Shizuo.  
Back then all he did was get into fights and draw. The drawing hadn't changed, but fights of course had.  
Tsugaru had left, and the fights had come to an abrupt stop. Which in the few letters exchanged Tsu had seemed happy about.  
But Tsuki did wonder why the fights stopped. Why did he nearly stop talking altogether?  
But it didn't really matter. Not much mattered now. Delic told him once all he had to worry about now was passing school and getting a job. He'd already gotten the job. He worked as a mail man both early in the mornings before school, and waited tables on weekends.  
He tried to ignore the fact that the money he earned went to mostly Delic's alcohol and cigarette's. Sometimes his brother left him a few hundred yen.  
Tsuki's mind drifted back to the present, and he found himself in a park. A park where he often found Roppi on Thursdays. He sat down at the bench where Roppi was usually found, and pulled out a notebook and pen. He thought a pen was fitting. Since he was drawing Hachimenroppi.  
Ah, there it was. The pain was back. It was less this time, just a dull throb.  
Tsuki swallowed and started drawing, pulling pictures of the raven from his memory. He made sure to remember to draw Roppi's hair exactly the way it was spiked, his smirk- dull and empty but at the same time seeming to prove that he was above the rest.  
The lip piercing troubled him- his senpai had only worn it a few times.  
But he continued.  
When he believed he had finished, Tsukishima put his pen down and stared at the page in slight shock.  
Without thinking, he had drawn Hachimenroppi's eyes; and they certainly didn't look empty.

* * *

**I was a little slow with this- sorry! Been busy with a few things the past few days, mostly school.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hachimenroppi's biting glare stared back at him from the page. Oh yes, this was Roppi's glare. Tsuki was conflicted about Roppi's glare. One side of him was intrigued by it, the other afraid. But he wasn't sure if afraid was the right word to describe it.  
The blond brushed his fingers over the lines, tracing. He thought he'd done rather well. No, his drawing didn't capture Roppi perfectly, but he didn't mind. Tsuki didn't think anything would be able to. But his drawing was still Roppi.  
At the back of his mind he already knew that this would not be the last time Roppi was drawn.  
Tsukishima sighed. He had a Roppi on the page, but he didn't have his senpai with him. Maybe being with him would help Tsuki figure out why the hurt happened. He wondered if it would take him his whole life to figure it out. He hoped it wouldn't take that long. He had heard rumors from students that his senpai was planning to jump off Sunshine 60 a month after they graduated. But he quickly dismissed that.  
Jumping from that high would hurt when you fell, right?  
He also needed to figure out how to pass that year, but that was a different story.  
A few of his class mates approached, and he shoved his notebook in his bag and began to run again. If they found him he'd just be made fun of. So he ran, forgetting that he left his pen behind.

* * *

Now, Hachimenroppi Orihara was not stupid. He'd known a blond boy (who's name he couldn't remember) had begun to watch him. He made a quick deduction, and found that this watching had started a few weeks into the school year. More accurately, the day he misplaced his bag- or the day he borrowed that kid's pen.  
Tch, silly things, pens. For Roppi, they seemed to not work when he needed them the most, or went missing. That day the class had had an English test, and he 'borrowed' a pen from his kouhai.  
He never gave the pen back, it had found a nice place on his bedroom floor, and didn't seem to want to be found.  
The watching seemed to happen more and more. The boy would follow him after class, or at lunch, wherever- and watched from behind corners.  
Hachimenroppi knew he was there. Tch, another human feeling the need to know things about him. He had thought. But soon he discovered Tsuki's name, and background. Cousin of Heiwajima Shizuo, owner of monstrous strength. Did that mean Tsukishima had that strength too? It didn't seem likely.  
In class or otherwise Tsuki had seemed frail, slow, and clumsy. He certainly didn't seem like he'd have something such as that strength.  
Weeks had passed by, and he had met the boy's brother- Delic. He found the host a horrible human being. One of the more disgusting ones. With his cliche pick up lines and "gift to mankind" attitude. Nothing like Tsuki.  
Roppi didn't even know why he kept comparing Delic to Tsukishima. Maybe it was because he thought they would both look good bent over his desk.  
One night Roppi and Delic's fragile relationship had taken on a different nature; one that Roppi was still a little reluctant for. Well, at least the sex was alright, and he got a little closer to seeing Tsukishima's living conditions.  
And of course it was fun to see the normally so confident expressions Delic had were so quickly turned into confused submission. It was almost cute how he thought he would be the dominant one in their 'relationship'.  
It didn't matter.  
He was more curious about the drawings of people without eyes pinned to Tsuki's walls.  
Nearly all of the wall space was full of the drawings. Some were their classmates, most he'd never seen before.  
But he'd only managed to catch a glimpse before he was pulled into Delic's bedroom, right across the hall.  
The thought that Tsuki might be able to hear them crossed his mind a few times, but he hopes the walls weren't that thin.  
On the occasions that he knew Tsuki was awake, he tried to be a little louder. Just to see how Tsukishima would react in class the next day. To Roppi's slight confusion, he looked rather upset. All slumped over his desk and mopey.  
Humans were interesting things.  
One Friday after he had finished with Delic, he walked past the park on his way home. And he found a pen on his bench, a red one, with the characters he knew read 'Heiwajima' scrawled in permanent marker. It was Tsuki's.  
Hachimenoppi shoved the pen in his jacket pocket and continued walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsukishima had no idea where he'd ended up. According to his watch, it was nearly ten at night, he'd been running for a few hours. Probably in circles. He didn't recognize any of the streets or houses, he was probably on the other side of Ikebukuro. Maybe not even Ikebukuro. Either way, he was lost.  
It was too late to even attempt to find his way back home. He didn't know what to do. He sat down and slumped in front of the mail box. Who's mail box was it? The only writing on it was a '138'. It was probably the street number. No family name, or anything. It was empty, the people that lived in the house must have taken their mail in already.  
Tsuki's deliveries didn't cover this street, that much he knew.  
The blond shivered and he began to wonder about Roppi and his brother. Had Roppi stayed this time? Probably not. He couldn't help but wonder if there was anything behind their meetings. Did Roppi love Delic? Was it the other way around? Both of those thoughts caused a similar pain to the usual pain. He still didn't know why.  
Tsuki had decided to just accept the pain as something that happened without explanation. That was ok, right?  
Things do happen without them being explained, right? Right.  
The blonde tried to shrink towards the ground when he heard footsteps. He wasn't sure he wanted someone to find him quite yet. Especially not with his eyes threatening to tear up again. He was a Heiwajima- why was he crying? He heard the steps falter, and he knew whoever had been walking had seen him.  
Tsuki tried to curl up more, still in fetal position. Maybe the stranger would just ignore him if he stayed like that. He would prefer that.  
The blond certainly didn't expect a sharp jab to his side with a stick. He let out a sharp yelp and his head shot up to see whom his 'attacker' was. Another thing he didn't expect was to see Hachimenroppi's cold glare staring at him. Tsuki's thoughts sped up and without meaning to, he blushed. This was Roppi's house? "U-uh..."  
"Shut up and come inside." The raven barked out. He probably didn't mean to sound so rude- but he didn't care that much. It's not like he would change his attitude for someone he barely knew. A stalker he barely knew.  
Had he followed other people around? The thought flickered in the back of Roppi's mind. Maybe he'd ask him later. Or not.  
"O-ok..." But Tsuki didn't move at all, he sat there frozen, staring up at Roppi.  
"...Well?"  
"Oh! Righ-"  
Roppi huffed and roughly pulled Tsuki up and dragged him in through the door. Now that Tsuki was closer, he could see the 'Orihara' painted on the door. He felt a little silly.  
But for some reason he was more focused on Roppi's hand- it was warm. A little oddly warm. Maybe it was because he was wearing such a thick coat. And it had fur as well! Red, the same as his eyes.  
The blond was too caught up in his thoughts to see that his senpai had already stopped, and thrown a spare pillow and blanket on the floor.  
"Why are you still holding my hand."  
Tsuki squeaked and released Roppi's hand, holding his arms up.  
"Whatever. You can sleep there. If you want you can sleep on the couch but I won't protect you from my brothers." Hachimenroppi raised an eyebrow wondering what Tsuki would choose.  
"Nh-No! It's ok. I'm gruh-grateful that you even l-let me inside..." The mailman pulled his bag to his chest and looked down. Maybe Roppi would get mad at him and kick him out? Tsuki shuffled towards the blankets and looked back to Roppi. It took him a few seconds to realize what Roppi was doing but when he did, Tsuki squeaked again.  
"Wh-What are you do-"  
"I'm not sleeping in clothes I've worn all day and fucked someone in."  
"..." Fucked someone in? Was he talking about Delic? The blond could feel his hurt coming back and he shoved the thoughts from his head.  
"I still have some of your brothers clothes in one of the drawers over there, you can wear those if you want."  
"Wha-... But what about s-school tomorrow don't we-"  
"It'll be Saturday tomorrow dumbass."  
Tsuki frowned. He wasn't too sure he liked being called a dumbass. He was not dumb. His ass was not dumb. Or... Well. Actually he was rather dumb. He hated to admit it, but... Oh well. His frown deepened.  
"I'm not wuh-wearing my brother's... Clothes..."  
"Alright then, suit yourself." Roppi threw his own clothes in a heap on the floor, only wearing his boxers and bandages, and climbed into his bed. Tsuki's eyes drifted over the bandages and wondered what they were for. He could see other thin lines of scars in places that were un-bandaged- maybe it was related to those? The bandages looked pretty old...  
Tsuki wanted to re-wrap them. They worried him.  
What also worried Tsuki was how thin Roppi looked without clothes. He'd think about that later. Maybe he could find a medical kit around the house, but he might have to go buy some. If Roppi had wounds, he didn't want them to get infected.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuki awoke with a jolt. He didn't remember falling asleep. Well, he didn't usually remember falling asleep, so after thinking about it he felt a little silly. Roppi's room was dark, but he could see his senpai's alarm clock from where he was sitting. He wasn't sure how he had managed to fall asleep in that position...  
From the little light in the room, Tsukishima could see the outline of Roppi on his bed, in the same position as he last remembered. His breathing was even and slow, so he was probably still asleep.  
The blond stood, and as quietly as possible left Hachimenroppi's bedroom, almost tripping over the mess on his floor.  
Tsuki would attempt to clean it up, but the raven would probably yell at him. He probably wouldn't mind that much, but still. He didn't want Roppi to be mad at him.  
Tsukishima slowly closed the door, and turned on his torch. There wasn't really enough light in the house, and he didn't want to turn any of the other lights on. Didn't Roppi have brothers? He didn't want to wake hem up. Tsuki stared up and down the hall. He hadn't really been able to look when Roppi dragged him in, he was a little curious as to what Roppi's house was like.  
He didn't really want to intrude, and he supposed it was a little rude to wander around someone's house, but he did need to find those bandages.  
He wonder if Delic had even noticed he was gone, but the thought quickly disappeared. Of course he wouldn't notice. Tsukishima was generally one of the not very noticed people in his family. He wasn't very special, nor did he wear fancy clothes. He didn't have anything that stood out about his personality either.  
But that was another thing Tsuki didn't mind.  
He didn't even know why he was thinking about it. He should be thinking about finding a medical kit. He didn't think a store would be open at four in the morning, but he wasn't even sure the Orihara's would have anything like that. Maybe Hachimenroppi had gotten his bandages from the school nurse?  
He wandered down the hallway, to the left of Roppi's room. He was pretty sure he was going the right way, since the other two doors had what he assumed were names in kanji and some katakana on the other doors. He was horrible at both of them, so he didn't bother even trying to read them.  
And like hell he was going to ope the doors, if they really were Roppi's brother's bedrooms, he might wake them up! If the Orihara's were anything like Hachimenroppi, Tsuki would probably get yelled at. He wondered what Roppi's brothers were like. Would they be like Roppi? Different? Would they look similar? Different? Maybe he'd meet them in the morning, but he knew he probably wouldn't. Roppi might not want him to stay that long.  
He should pobably get home as quick as he could, he needed his work clothes. But he had a few hours, he started at about 11 at the cafe.  
The blond yawned and poked his head around the corner. Was this their living room? It looked more like a study than a living room. On one wall, there were shelves filled with books from the floor to the ceiling. Some of them were psychology, history, and he spotted some textbooks that looked familiar. There was a long silver desk, with a few laptops charging.  
There was a couch, and a coffee table with cords and headphones dumped all over it. There was another door on the other side of the room, it was opened, and he could see a kitchen. He'd look through the door to his left first, maybe it was a bathroom. He kept his own medical kit in his bathroom, maybe the Orihara's did the same? IT was worth a look, at least. He pushed open the door to find the floor splattered with blood, and knives in the sink.  
Needless to say, Tsuki was both shocked and a little scared. He cautiously opened (what he assumed to be) the medical cabinet, and to his luck, there were bandages. From what he could tell, the packet was unopened. It looked like enough to re-bandage his senpai's wounds, but there could be some he didn't know about. He supposed he'd just have to find out.  
The blond sighed, closed the cabinet, and walked back to Roppi's room; not noticing he was being watched.


	6. Chapter 6

The blonde sighed as he closed to door, and his eyes drifted to Roppi. There was a little more light in the room now, the sun was rising. He could see a little better, but that also meant Roppi's scars were more defined.  
He was glad Roppi was sleeping, if he wasn't, Hachimenroppi probably wouldn't forgive his kouhai. The bandages had to be changed, they looked old. Like they'd been covering cuts for a while, but re-bound often. Tsuki wondered why Roppi didn't get new bandages, he already had some. His wounds could get infected.  
He could just give the bandages to Roppi. But the raven would probably dismiss him quickly. He didn't seem like he cared about the cuts. So Tsuki had to do it.  
But even then, changing them anyway...?  
Tsukishima wasn't sure it could be done. If Roppi ever found out it was him... And he most likely would... Oh well.  
Ugh. There was no way around it. He hesitantly reached down to Roppi's left wrist and slowly unwrapped the bandages, but paused when the raven moved a little, and his breathing pattern changed.  
It took a moment for Tsuki's panic to fade, after he realized Roppi was still a sleep. It was a bit of a relief.  
He pulled the tattered bandage away, and stared. These were a lot worse than the other scars, they were new, and they looked deeper.  
Roppi probably wouldn't want his help. The blonde sighed and re-wrapped Hachimenroppi's wrist with the newer bandages.  
He yawned and blinked the tiredness out of his eyes. Before Tsuki realized what was happening, he had been tackled and held down on the Orihara's messy floor. Tsukishima coughed and groaned at the sudden discomfort. Roppi should really clean his room. But that wasn't really Tsuki's main concern at the moment.  
His eyes focused and he stared up at the older. It was only him and Roppi in the room, there was no one else it could be.  
"R-Roppi...?"  
Hachimenroppi frowned. That annoying stutter. Heiwajima would be a lot less annoying if he didn't have that stutter. It was good he didn't talk much. But when he did all Roppi could think about was that stutter- he couldn't stand it. Tsuki needed to work on that.  
He was like a fucking mouse, really. What happened to that rumored Heiwajima strength? How could such a mouse have that?  
The raven's eyes narrowed and he took note of the lack of fear in Tsuki's eyes. He pressed the small knife's blade against Tsuki's neck a little harder, and saw his eyes widen. Tsuki didn't even notice there was anything there until then.  
The blond swallowed nervously and Roppi frowned, There was nervousness, but no fear. It was a little confusing for him, not that he'd ever admit things like that.  
"Tch." Roppi dropped the blade. "What were you doing just then?"  
The blond frowned. Wasn't that part pretty obvious? "I was... Chuh-changing your bandages..."  
"And why?"  
"I-I dunno, they just looked like... They needed..." Tsuki trailed off and averted his eyes. He didn't even know why he wanted to change them. Or he just didn't remember. Either way.  
"..." The older frowned and slowly stood up. "You'd better leave soon. You shouldn't be here when my brothers wake up. Hell, you shouldn't be here in the first place. Why did you even leave your-..." Now that he thought about it, Tsuki must have left when he and Delic had... started. Maybe that had something to do with it. But probably not.  
"...Just go home."  
The blonde sighed. He enjoyed being near Roppi, even if Roppi didn't like him. The pain was there, but now it just made him feel a more dizzy than in pain. Maybe he was sick.  
Tsuki pulled himself up, and left. Roppi didn't seem like he'd want to continue talking to him, or want him there, so it was the best thing to do.  
He'd just have to go home and do whatever he could to pass the time until he had to go to work. It was a few hours away.  
Tsuki shivered in the cold and wrapped his arms around himself. A scarf would be useful soon. It was getting colder. Or a coat. But no, he couldn't buy either, because Delic needed the money.  
Delic needed everything, didn't he? Even Hachimenroppi.


	7. Chapter 7

Maybe he had been a bit rude? Hell no. Rude was natural for him. He didn't really care how Tsukishima felt- the kid was like a lost puppy. And a little too dumb for his liking. He'd never be able to have an intelligent conversation with anyone called "Heiwajima".  
It seemed the only remotely intelligent people somehow avoided meeting him... Oh well. He always had himself- he could only trust himself.  
Of course it would be silly to question that; especially over a blonde boy that drew eye-less people. Perhaps it was artistic? How silly. People like that never failed to bore him. Everything bored him. Everything about humans bored him. Even sex was starting to bore him.  
But now, he didn't want anything new, Hachimenroppi just wanted everything to stop completely.  
He almost angrily flopped back onto his bed, and stared at where the kid had slept. Didn't he sleep sitting up? How weird. He left his bag too... Oh well. He'd probably just call Delic and tell him to get rid of it. He couldn't be bothered to take it over himself.  
Maybe he should look through it, see if there was anything worth blackmail...? Nah. Sounds too much like something Psyche would do. Roppi cursed aloud. To think that he'd be stuck with such idiots for brothers...? Their parents must have been insane.  
"Rooooooppiiiii-chaan~"  
The raven shuddered and threw a heavy book at his opening door. Before it slammed closed, he could see the faint glow of an eye. A dumb pink eye. Bitch must wear contacts. He'd always suspected, really.  
Roppi was surrounded with so many ugly humans with weird eye colours- maybe he was the one on drugs. Or his whole life had been a dream and he was just in a coma. He was pushed off that tree that one time... How disgusting. Had he really imagined all these idiotic people?  
Air-headed pink-eyed freaks (both of them, honestly!), a blonde that seemed to like him a bit too much- (also disgusting. Really.) and even a prince-complex (is that even the right term...? He didn't have time for that anime shit.) older brother...  
He believed himself to be certainly capable of creating his own world in his head, but he found the people he had created absolutely ludicrous and his needed to be stopped!  
The feelings, and the emotions, that all these creatures seemed to have were going to be his down fall one day. They'd infect him with their... Whatever the hell was going through their heads. Like eye-less humans and the friendships and... Other shit.  
How did one wake themself up from a coma?  
He assumed this world wouldn't tell him anything.  
"Roppi! So mean. I just wanted to say hello...~"  
"Like hell. Get away from my door."  
"Once you tell me who that cute boy was! Ah, don't tell me, he's that boy from your class, right? I think I've seen him at a local cafe~!"  
"Just stay out of it. He won't be coming back so you don't need to know."  
"Aww, it's ok, I won't tell him all about you-"  
"Will you two just shut up? I can't sleep! Seriously, I need good sleep if I am one day going to rule as king..."  
Roppi hissed and used his pillow to stop noise from getting to his ears. Oh, how he hated his brothers.

Tsuki's eyes drifted downwards and he finished wiping up the table. He didn't think Roppi and Delic would be going to his cafe, of all possible places... There were a lot of nicer cafes in town, but then again you could get good tea there. He'd seen Roppi drink tea a lot.  
The blond looked back up and sighed. It seemed like they hadn't seen him- yet, at least. He hoped they didn't see him at all. Tsukishima walked back through the staff door with a frown and an obvious quickened pace. He really didn't want to talk to either of them. Hachimenroppi hated him, and that hurt his head to think about. They were on a date, that much was obvious. He had five minutes until his shift ended, then he could go home, so he just spent the time slowly washing dishes. He didn't want to be anywhere near the two.  
Tsuki left his cafe in such a hurry that he bumped into someone. He'd probably be beating himself up over it months later- but we'll talk about that another time.  
"A-ah, I'm sorry I didn't mean... to..." The Heiwajima's frown deepened. He looked a lot like... Hachimenroppi. But, this person looked happier. He didn't notice how sad Roppi always seemed to look until he had seen this new person. Oh, they were speaking...? He hadn't noticed.  
"Eeh, no it's ok." The raven smiled. It was not exactly a warm smile, it was one of those smiles inbetween "I know something you don't", genuinely happy, and one of those smiles anime serial killers might have. "Aah~? You're that blonde kid! I'm Psyche, who might you be!"  
But that was just Tsuki's opinion. He was probably exaggerating. He was sure Psyche was nice, and not a serial killer.  
"Tsu-Tsukishima... You're Psyche...Orihara?" Tsuki was just guessing really, but it would explain why Psyche looked so similar to Hachimenroppi.  
"Exactly! Heh, you figured it out right away~."

"Ah! There's something you gotta know, Tsuki-chan!" He had been -chaned...?

"Your bag is still in Roppi's room! Maybe you forgot it when you rushed out?! Oh! Or maybe you left it there, are you coming back tonight too?! Aah, Roppi-chan's finally found friendship. In someone as cute as you too, heheh."  
"A-ah, no. It's the first... I must h-have forgotten it... And R-roppi-san h-hates me..."  
"Eh? Oh... How disappointing... He'll warm up to you I'm sure! Maybe do something nice for him! Like clean his room! That shit covered floor of his hasn't seen the light of day since two days after we moved in! And that was when I was first in middle school, hehe."  
"...I-I don't think Roppi-san w-would want me in his r-room..."  
"Eh?! Still thinking like that? Then just leave before he comes back! Maybe write him a note! Full of love! Signed with your signature in blood! Scented with rose! Three pages long!"  
Tsuki frowned as Psyche pulled him up by his wrist and pulled him along. Assumably in the direction to Roppi's house. The blond didn't bother taking note of his surroundings for directions, he wouldn't remember them, and he doubted he'd ever be found alive within five kilometers of the Orihara residence after that afternoon.  
Oh dear, it seemed like he'd have died from exhaustion before they even arrived. Psyche was really just that kind of 'energetic' person.


	8. Chapter 8

The kid was good at drawing, Roppi would give him that. He'd never been a fan of art though, and anime never made sense to him.  
Hachimenroppi flipped through the notebook's pages with a frown. None of the people Tsukishima drew had eyes; a lot of them didn't have faces at all.  
It was a little creepy.  
The raven grimaced when he turned the next page to find his own face. The drawing was detailed (but then again a lot of them were), and all of his face was there.  
Why did this kid draw him anyway? It seemed silly.  
Roppi sighed and dropped the notebook on Tsuki's bag.  
He'd looked through it- there wasn't really anything interesting. A few bills, a grocery list, pens and that notebook.  
Hachimenroppi stood, and pulled on a relatively clean shirt and his jacket. He had a date in about an hour- but he didn't see the point in trying to look nice. It was just the Heiwajima idiot. It's not like he was trying to impress anybody.  
The Orihara frowned and checked his wallet. He had enough for his own lunch at least; he didn't want to owe Delic anything.  
After dumping Tsuki's things on his desk, he flopped back onto his bed. He had an hour to waste, an he didn't want to go to the kitchen. His brothers were probably there, and he didn't want to talk to them.  
Once he finished school he'd have to find somewhere to live on his own. Probably away from Tokyo; somewhere quiet. Away from all the astonishingly stupid people he knew.  
The raven rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow.  
Nothing really made sense anymore.

"Tsuki~ how's your tea?"  
"I-it's… Good." No, not really. It was almost sickeningly sweet. Tsukishima did like sweet foods, but this was too much.  
"I'm glad, I'm glad!" Psyche's smile widened and he sat down next to Tsuki on the couch, leaning just a little too close.  
The blond cleared his throat and shifted, but Psyche just leaned a tiny bit closer.  
Tsukishima started to panic a little. How could he get out of this? Psyche scared him quite a bit. The raven reached out to hug the teen and grinned.  
"Tsuki~! I'm glad that you're-"  
"Oi. Psyche. Hands off."  
Ah! Tsuki sighed in relief. Roppi was there. But wasn't he on a date? It wasn't even that long ago… It'd only been a little over half an hour since Psyche had taken him back to Roppi's house. Had Delic gone home…?  
"Eeh? What's this? Did you get yourself a boyfriend? He's pretty cute too! I'm proud-"  
Oh. Tsuki looked down at his lap as Roppi jabbed Delic in the ribs.  
"…I-I'm going to go get m-my bag…"  
Psyche reluctantly released him, and the blond walked quickly down the hallway.  
Hachimenroppi faltered and scowled. Now Tsuki would know that he had looked through the bag.  
Psyche disappeared into the kitchen, mumbling something about being hungry.  
Roppi followed Tsukishima, slapping Delic's hands away from his waist.  
The host frowned sulkily, sat down on the couch, and drank the rest of Tsuki's tea.  
Hachimenroppi pushed open his slightly ajar door, and blinked. Tsuki was holding his bag to his chest rather tightly, and he was bent over to pick up something off the floor.  
Roppi decided he didn't mind the view.  
The blond stood, and Roppi could see that Tsuki had a pen in his hand. It was probably one of the pens he'd borrowed (or the few he stole) off of Tsukishima.  
"You can have it back, if you want."  
"H-huh? Oh, Roppi… Y-You can keep it."  
"It's yours."  
"Keep it…"  
"Alright then, I'll keep the damn pen."  
Tsuki flinched a little and dropped the pen on Roppi's bed before trying to run past the raven. Hachimenroppi glared and pushed the blond back into his room, closing the door behind him.  
"R-roppi-san…?" The older directed his glare on the blond, and Tsuki flinched again.  
"Stop doing that."  
"D-doing what?…"  
"Flinching."  
"I-I'm s-sorry," Tsukishima's head dropped, and he tried to avoid the glare.  
Roppi glared harder and grabbed the blond's collar, holding him against the wall.  
Hachimenroppi wondered if he should kiss him. Maybe harshly, maybe he should be mean, so Tsuki would leave and not come back? That would probably be the better solution.  
This was a come dream, so it didn't matter if he screwed things up a little (or a lot) right? The raven tilted Tsukishima's chin up and kissed him. Not as hard as he probably should have done- not even like the ones he'd give the other Heiwajima idiot. He'd probably regret it sooner or later. Sooner was more likely.  
Hachimenroppi released the blond and stepped back.  
"Leave."  
Tsuki nodded and gripped his bag tighter, scrambling to open the door, and run away. It took him a little over thirty seconds to leave the house and start running. He didn't think twice about Delic and Psyche kissing on the couch, or the loud thud from Roppi's room.


End file.
